The Price of the Path
by Jevvica
Summary: Legolas travels with Gimli to the Glittering Caves, to only then discover the special occasion he has been invited for.
1. Default Chapter

The Price of the Path By Jevvica Nor

Author's Note: Okay, so here's the deal: I started this story a long time ago. Like *coughnineyearsagocough*. And I always meant to finish it, I really did. But life happened. And now here it is, and I'm blowing the dust off.

The sequel to "The Family You Choose", as promised! This story can stand alone I think, but it would make more sense if you read "Family" first.

I don't own any recognizable character, Tolkien does. All hail Tolkien.

*Indicated thoughts*

Gimli smiled to himself as he and Legolas walked toward the Glittering Caves.

Many years ago, he had brought some of his people and built a home there. A home he was too often absent from, it seemed. Often he was away, visiting Legolas in Ithilien, Aragorn in Minas Tirith, or other friends across Middle Earth. *Time slips from us all.* he thought, but it could not dampen his happiness at returning home, especially today. To be in the company of his sister and his dearest friend for a great celebration would be wonderful indeed. Years of peace had passed since the destruction of the Dark Lord Sauron and the confusion that had followed. In those times, Gaila had set out from their mountain home seeking to find her brother alive. Thus Legolas and Gaila had met and become fast friends and a constant, but sweet pain in Gimli's neck.

"Why such a smile, Gimli? Too long from your hole?" prodded his companion.

"Aye," responded the Dwarf. "My wits wander when too many hours are spent in thecompany of Elves. I look forward to more sensible companionship." Legolas quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing as his eyes caught a glint of red gold at the mouth of the cave.

"Gaila awaits us."

"We are late."

"We are? At what hour were we expected?"

"Earlier than when we would arrive, no matter the hour," laughed Gimli. Legolas smiled, but looked puzzled.

"Why is she so anxious? I have visited on many occasions and never before has she stood, watching for us before." The elf fixed Gimli with a sharp look which the dwarf carefully ignored. "What do you know Master Dwarf, which I do not?"

"Hhmmm?" rumbled Gimli, starting as though jolted from deep thoughts. "My apologies, Master Elf, I have not been listening. Too long from my hole, it seems."

"Do not play games with one who knows you as well as I, Gimli. There is more to this visit than simply Gaila's desire to see me well, is there not?" Gimli smiled enigmatically up at Legolas, something he had perfected over his time with the elf, and said nothing. Legolas gave up and lengthened his stride to match Gimli's increased pace. Soon, they had traversed the rolling hills and meadow and reached the natural opening of the Glittering Caves the opening the dwarves preferred to the walls of Helm's Deep.

"Welcome, Brother," smiled Gaila, hugging Gimli warmly.

"Well met, Sister," responded Gimli fondly. "I trust we are not too terribly late?"

"Not too terribly," said Gaila, "but you could have arrived sooner. There is much that remains to be done." The Dwarven maid turned to Legolas. "Welcome, Brother! I am so pleased you could come."

"Well met, Sister," smiled Legolas as he embraced Gaila. She had changed very little over the many years since the elf had met the younger sister of Gimli. A few, barely noticeable strands of silver twined in the golden red of Gaila's braid were the only visible touches of time upon her, as dwarves aged so differently than other mortal races. Passing years did not touch the skin of Dwarven faces as it did Men or Hobbits. It allowed Legolas to forget, rarely and in unguarded moments, that he would lose these dear friends one day. "I fear Gimli is being a bit vague, Gaila," said Legolas as he straightened. "So much to be done for what?" Gaila turned, hands on hips to look at Gimli.

"You did not tell him?"

"By tradition, it is not my place, Gaila." The Dwarven maid threw up her hands.

"Tradition! I believe tradition fell a bit by the way side when I invited an Elf. You," said Gaila, taking on a teasing tone, "merely wanted to torment him with it!"

"Perhaps," muttered Gimli, a smile threatening. "Well, he is here now. I am going in." Gimli threw Legolas a mysterious look and slipped into the shadows of the cave.

"I suppose I should not be surprised that he dragged you here without telling you why," said Gaila. "Gimli enjoys his intrigues and he enjoys his banter with you even more."

"He dragged me nowhere, Gloin's Daughter. It is no great labor to persuade me to pass time with you and Gimli," said Legolas lightly, moving with Gaila down into the cave. Legolas was not overly fond of caves, but the Aglarond was beautiful and familiarity had made it more comfortable. Elves were not meant to dwell under the earth, away from the winds and stars. This was his friends' home, where he was known and welcomed by a race who not long ago would have hated him on sight. This particular cave troubled him very little. "What is to be prepared for? Why have I come?" Gaila looked up at him, her eyes reflected like the shimmering walls around them, sparkling in the torchlight that lined the walls of the tunnel.

"My wedding. I am to be married tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any recognizable character, Tolkien does. All hail Tolkien. **

***Indicated thoughts***

Gimli was met with the greetings of the Dwarves of his sovereignty: smiles and hearty slaps on the back, all voicing their congratulations at the upcoming wedding of his sister. The Great Hall, a formal gathering area with huge arching ceilings was full of milling Dwarves, welcoming their leader home and preparing for the approaching ceremonies. Torches lined the walls, burning without much smoke or scent, keeping the air of the massive cavern clean. Some openings in the ceilings allowed some natural illumination into the Hall which reflected off the sparkling walls, leaving nothing of the cave dark or dreary. After greeting friends and kinsman, Gimli took a moment to look about for Legolas.

He spotted the Elf, speaking with Gaila and Dolin. *Assessing the groom to be, I'm sure*, thought Gimli to himself with a smile. Dolin was an honorable Dwarf, a skilled craftsman and treated Gaila like a queen. Gimli would have accepted no less in a suitor for his sister. He wondered if any suitor, short of Valar-made-flesh, would be good enough in Legolas' eyes. The Elf had come to love Gaila as much as Gimli did and was just as fiercely protective. Gimli's smile died on his lips as he made his way to the trio. Gaila and Legolas had been close from very nearly the day they had met, sharing a sense of humor and a love of tormenting Gimli. He hoped Legolas was not disappointed Gaila was marrying.

*What would he do? Marry her himself? Does their love run that deep?* Gimli had carefully avoided just these thoughts for many years. It was too strange an idea, his best friend and his beloved sister wedding.

Recent events had pushed these thoughts into the open; there was no choice now, but to examine them.

Dolin looked up at Gimli's approach and quickly bowed low to his lord, his words holding barely concealed nervousness that always seemed to appear when Dolin spoke to Gimli. Gimli rubbed his beard to cover his smile. He was perfectly fine with Dolin being a bit frightened of him. It would keep him in line.

"Lord Gimli, I am glad to see you have returned safely and in time for tomorrow's events."

"No force in Middle Earth could have kept me from it, Dolin," said Gimli.

"Of course. Gaila, Lord Gimli if you would excuse me, I have matters to attend to. Master Legolas, it was an honor to finally meet you." Dolin bowed to each in turn and hurried off, doing a remarkably good job of not looking like he was hurrying. Legolas watched the dwarf depart with sharp, gray eyes that revealed nothing.

"I believe I would like to retire to my quarters until the feast tonight. I will see you both then." Legolas turned on his heel and walked toward his permanent guest quarters, not far from Gimli's own. Gimli and Gaila watched him go, slightly surprised at the Elf's departure.

"Come, Gimli. Your wedding attire has been prepared, but I want to see it on you before tomorrow, to make sure you have not gained too much weight from those Elven sweets you cannot keep your hands off of," said Gaila with a bright smile, leading Gimli toward his quarters. The torches were lit and the rooms had been freshly cleaned Gimli noted as he and Gaila entered. His sister moved to the bed and began to unfold many new garments. Gimli sat down on a carved bench that lined one of the walls of his bedchamber and gazed at the floor, his mind working.

"Gaila, for many years have I watched and said nothing, but before you wed Dolin..." Gimli swallowed and looked at his sister. "Do you love Legolas?"

"Of course I do," said Gaila briskly, "He is my brother."

"Sister," said Gimli, an iron thread tightening in his voice," do not play words with me." The Dwarf maiden stopped laying out clothes, her back to Gimli.

"I love Dolin. I would not marry him if I did not wish to," said Gaila firmly. Gimli fell quiet and Gaila went back to the wedding garments.

"If this is truly what you want, you know I will not stand in your way," said Gimli after a time.

"You could not, even if you wished to. Marriage is the choice of the maiden and you know it. Your opinion means very little in the grand scheme of things, Gimli." Gimli bristled at her words. He knew the truth of what Gaila said, even as her brother and closest living relative, he had no dominion over the nuptials of a Dwarven maid. Gaila turned to toward him and looked at him intently. "It is not that I do not value your considerations, Gimli, but this is my choice." Gimli nodded, and felt a slight smile turn up his lips. *As if my "considerations" have ever managed to sway her before.* Gaila sat down next to Gimli and leaned against his shoulder.

"What is it Father used to say? Take what you want..."

"And then pay for it," finished Gimli. Gaila nodded wordlessly and they sat like that for a moment, in quiet closeness and then Gaila smiled. "Now, try these on so that I may see they are proper." She tugged on Gimli's beard and then stood. "Do not frown so, Brother. Tomorrow is my wedding, a joyous thing. It is what I want," she said as she walked from the room. Gimli did not stop frowning as he fingered the clothes laid out for him.

/It is what I want./ Gimli sighed. *And what will you pay for it?*


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any recognizable character, Tolkien does. All hail Tolkien.**

***Indicated thoughts***

* * *

The feast that evening was a huge affair, every Dwarf in Aglarond was present in their second best finery, saving the best for the ceremony to take place the next day at noon. Long tables now filled the Great Hall bowing with the weight of roast game and large barrels of beer. A large fire burned in an immense fireplace at one end of the Hall that was clear and musicians were setting up their instruments. Excited talk rumbled through the air, laughter and hearty claps on backs echoed softly off the huge vaulted ceiling high above. The air of a party.

*Then why do I not feel like celebrating?* thought Legolas to himself as he took a long drink from his mug of beer and grimaced for what felt the thousandth time. He never had acquired a taste for Dwarven brew, but he was willing to drink it this night. Strange thoughts would not leave him be. *She is my dearest friend's sister; she is MY sister for all intents and purposes. We are friends, that is all.* Legolas drained his mug. *I am entertaining flighty, ill-founded ideas. Gimli would laugh me out of the cave.* The elf stood and made his way to the nearest mead barrel, dodging drunken dwarves and nodding greeting to those who called his name. The musicians began to play a spirited jig that caused the assembled to raise a thunderous cheer and many moved to the dance floor. Legolas watched them as his mug refilled and sighed deeply. *I am being beyond ridiculous.*

"Legolas! There you are," exclaimed Gaila, coming to stand at his side. "Do not forget, you need to try on your garments for the ceremony tomorrow, you will be standing with me." Legolas nearly choked on his beer.

"Standing with you? Gimli...I mean, someone else...me?" sputtered the Elf to which

Gaila smiled widely.

"Why Legolas, I do not think I have ever heard such an inelegant thing come out of your mouth before. You have grown to like the beer?" Gaila laughed as his face wrinkled before he could stop it. "Strange elf, you will be my formal witness. Gimli will preside, as he is our lord. Dolin will choose his own witness. Now come," said Gaila, pulling the elf toward the dance area. "You must dance with the bride-to-be, it is tradition."

"I thought you did not care for tradition," murmured Legolas as he was led.

"Some I do, some I do not. This one and in this case, I do," smiled Gaila. The band began a slower song as the Elf and Dwarven maid moved onto the floor. The drums took up a soft beat and the clarinets and harps created a sweet melody that a single flute soared over in sweeping, long notes. Legolas took Gaila's hand in his own they began to move in wide circles with the crowd of dancers. The Dwarves moved with a grace that never failed to amaze Legolas and Gaila was no exception. Her loose hair gleamed like the rays of the sun as the fire reflected off of it and her eyes shone as sapphires. *Beyond ridiculous.*

"Do you love Dolin?" The words escaped him before he even knew he had thought them. Gaila looked up at him and sighed softly.

"I would not marry someone I did not wish to, Legolas."

"That is not what I asked."

"Aye, I do love him. He is loyal and strong. Not to mention," Gaila said with an evil smile, "Gimli has not yet killed him. Surely that is a sign in itself." Legolas' smiled slightly, but his eyes did not, and this was not lost on Gaila. She sighed again and looked up at him, trying to discern what he was thinking. He avoided her eyes and swung her about in a turn. They danced in a silence heavy with things unspoken and uncertain. When the song ended, Gaila had certainly had enough.

"Come, Legolas. I want to show you something." The Elf followed Gaila down one of the tunnels, away from the noise and light, to her quarters. She opened the door and quickly lit several lamps. She bent down and reached under low bed and pulled out a long, wrapped bundle and sat down. The Dwarven maiden looked up at Legolas and patted the bed beside her. The Elf walked over silently and came to rest beside Gaila as she began to uncover the bundle. She pulled out a magnificent axe and held it out to Legolas. Legolas took it gently, held rapt for a moment by the sheer beauty of it. Wrought entirely of silver and set with rubies, it radiated light, even in the fairly dim illumination of the lamps. Scrolling knotwork covered the entire handle and elegant swirls graced the blade. Along the edge of the blade were runes running the length.

"Gaila," whispered Legolas, "this is one of the most beautiful things I have ever beheld. Once again, you impress me with your talent."

"I am glad you are impressed," smiled Gaila. She absently folded the covering material in her lap. "It is my wedding gift for Dolin. When two Dwarves are married, they exchange gifts, something they have made themselves to signify their commitment and the craft they bring into the relationship. Long after we both pass into Mandos, this axe will remain, a sign of a promise made and unending, even in death. Normally, no one is to see it until the unveiling at the wedding, but I wanted to know what you thought of it." Legolas cleared his throat and handed the axe back to Gaila.

"It is truly beautiful." Gaila took the axe and rewrapped it in the folds of the rich red velvet in her lap. "Wait, what is this?" asked Legolas, running a slender finger over the runes on the edge of the blade.

"A warning," said Gaila simply, and continued her wrapping. "To never overstep his bounds and to honor me always." Legolas could not hold back his laugh.

"Why does that seem so fitting?"

"Aule help him, should he ever forget this warning," said Gaila, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Indeed. So, a representation of your commitment and relationship?"

"Aye." Legolas stood and walked a bit around the room.

"A beautiful axe, but never meant to be used." Gaila set the axe down and narrowed her eyes slightly as she regarded the Elf.

"Not a weapon, no."

"A decoration? A trophy?"

"A symbol. A gift."

"Mhh," grunted Legolas in such a way that reminded Gaila so much of Gimli. He stopped his pacing of her room and turned back to her. "The hour grows late and I still need to make sure my attire for tomorrow is satisfactory. I will inform you if it is not. Good night," said Legolas as he turned to go.

"Answer me a question, Brother?" Legolas turned and met Gaila's smoldering glare.

"What have you been trying to say since you came here?" Legolas' gaze softened and he smiled ruefully.

"Be happy," was all the Elf said as he closed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any recognizable character, Tolkien does. All hail Tolkien.**

***Indicated thoughts***

* * *

Dancing torchlight reflected off the high shimmering walls of the cavern. Every Dwarf of the Glittering Caves was present in their finest garments. Anticipation lay over the assembled like a soft and still blanket. There was no shuffling of feet of murmuring of voices. Silence was Legolas' companion, as he stood alone at the opening of the tunnel leading to Gaila's rooms. He stood with grace and patience born of centuries, but his thoughts raced. He kept repeating the Dwarven phrases in his head. The ceremony would be conducted in the traditional language of the Dwarves and Legolas was not familiar with it. It was a great thing that an Elf would even be allowed to hear these words, let alone speak them. Gimli had carefully coached him on the phrases and their timing. He had also made it abundantly clear that any mistakes on Legolas' part would not please Gimli at all and there would be consequences.

A soft sound of fabric behind him caused him to turn. Legolas' breath caught in his throat. Before him stood a vision. Gaila's red curls glinted gold in the firelight and fell well past her waist. It was held back from her face with a carved circlet of mirthril about her head. Her dress was a simple gown of a rich blue that matched her eyes. The neck and sleeves were embroidered with threads of mithril. Legolas had seen many beautiful things in his many years. Gaila did not have the airy beauty of an Elf, the childlike sweetness of a Hobbit, or the brief and intense light of a lady of the race of Men, but she possessed the smoldering fire and indomitable will of a Dwarf and in that moment she was radiant.

Legolas recovered enough to shut his mouth and give the ritual bow expected of him. Gimli's voice boomed throughout the Hall. Legolas knew what was being said, even if the words meant nothing to him.

"Lo, who there comes forth? Who presumes to join in eternal partnership?"

Legolas swallowed and raised his voice and formed the unfamiliar words.

"Gaila, daughter of Gloin, sister of your own blood, comes forth Lord Gimli." Legolas began to walk toward the dais raised before the great fireplace, now cold. It would be lit again at a specified moment. He held the velvet wrapped axe before him and held his face expressionless beneath the gaze of hundreds of Dwarves. He climbed the platform and bowed to Gimli, who waited patiently in the center. Legolas turned and stepped back, still holding the velvet bundle, as Gaila ascended the platform. She bowed to her brother.

"Dolin has proposed to join me in union and I have agreed to see a marriage made. Let him come forth, if he still thinks his offer worthy." There was a moment of silent anticipation then a deep voice called out.

"Dolin, son of Garin, believes his offer is worthy and come forth he does." A Dwarf Legolas had never seen before parted the crowd preceding Dolin and carrying a carved stone box. He bowed to Gimli and took his position behind Dolin as he climbed the steps. Dolin stepped forward and bowed low to Gimli. He turned to Gaila and bowed to her. She reciprocated and stepped forward to stand at his side. They turned and looked to Gimli.

"Do you vow to honor one another, to be true in all times, to mine the earth and tend the forge as husband and wife until the sleep of death shall separate you, before the Maker, swear it thusly," said Gimli gravely.

"I swear it, before the Maker," answered Gaila and Dolin in unison. Gimli nodded and Dolin turned to his attendant and took the box from him. He opened the small chest to reveal its contents. Inside, nestled on purple velvet lay two wide and beautiful bracelets. They were wrought of mithril and set with shimmering moonstones.

"With this gift, I would be your partner until I am called into the sleep of death. Do they please you, Gaila, daughter of Gloin?" Gaila stepped forward and picked up one of the bracelets. She studied the polish of the stones, the finish of the metal, and the way it looked on her wrist. She replaced the bracelet and shut the chest.

"They are most satisfactory." Gaila then turned to Legolas who carefully handed her the axe of her crafting. She unwrapped the axe and held it out to Dolin. "With this gift, I would be your partner until I am called into the sleep of death. Does it please you, Dolin, son of Garin?" Dolin took the axe from Gaila's hands and tested its balance and ran a finger over the etchings on the blade. A small quirk of his lips was all the notice he displayed of the warning carved there.

"It is most satisfactory." Dolin handed the axe to his attendant who then handed the chest with the bracelets to Gaila who turned the box over to Legolas' waiting arms. Gimli took Gaila's and Dolin's hands and joined them.

"Let all recognize this union and rejoice this day, for Gaila and Dolin are wed!" proclaimed Gimli and he raised their joined hands. The fire behind the dais sprang to impressive life on cue and an enormous cheer when up from the crowd that was all the more amplified by cavernous room. An amazing figure they cut framed by fire and glowing in the face of deafening applause. The sound was most impressive. The roar subsided a bit and a rousing song was begun by a group of musicians that seemed to have grown overnight. In fact it had, as had the number of Dwarves present. Many had traveled to witness this joining. Dwarven weddings were few and far between; this was truly a day of celebration.

Legolas handed over the box of bracelets to Dolin's friend, as he would be taking them to the couple's new chambers. He stepped off the dais and, as unobtrusively and an Elf among Dwarves can manage, made is way for the table where he would sit at Gaila's right hand for the ensuing feast and the rest of a very, very long night.

* * *

The stars seemed very close this night. Legolas hummed softly to himself, relishing the tune of the night and the soft breeze on his face. He stood at the opening of the caverns, fleeing the heat and noise and the dreadful ale he could not stop drinking. There were footsteps approaching. Legolas sighed. He knew someone would eventually come after him, but he had hoped for more time to think.

"Grown weary of merriment already, Brother?" Legolas turned slowly to see Gaila emerge from the shadows. "You realize we do this again tomorrow night, yes?" Gaila smiled at Legolas' wince before he returned his gaze to the heavens.

"Yes, Gimli told me all about the...extensive celebrations of Dwarves."

"Quite thorough, we are. Perhaps too much for a flighty Elf?" Legolas snorted and her smile widened.

"We shall see what you think once you have seen a night of singing storytelling such as the Elves are capable of." Legolas turned his gaze toward Gaila as she came to stand by him. "No, I merely sought some quiet, to clear my head." Gaila nodded and regarded the stars with him.

"What did you think of the ceremony?"

"It was beautiful," said Legolas. "I am honored to have been allowed to witness it."

"Thank you and you performed wonderfully. One would think you had spoken our language all your life."

"I am glad I did not disappoint."

"I don't know that you could disappoint me, Legolas. Ever."

"I must have found a way," said Legolas before he knew what he had done. Gimli would have been proud of the expletives Legolas thought to himself as he turned to look at Gaila and braced himself for her ire. The Dwarf did not look angry. She looked tired.

"Are you still angry at my choice, Legolas?"

"I was never angry, Gaila. I just do not understand."

"What is to understand? Dolin asked me to marry him and I agreed. I had no other suitor. He is a Dwarf who shares my visions for what we can do in these caverns. We will live out our lives here; raise a family here, underground. It is the path I have chosen, the path I desire."

"And you considered no other path?"

"Perhaps I did. A life above ground, in the light and the trees with you and Gimli. It is possible I did consider that life."

"With Gimli and I. Never with me alone?"

"Have you ever considered a life with me alone? Giving up wandering the woods, in a home beneath the earth?" Legolas blinked. "Even if you had, I would not ask it of you, but I would not wait for you to visit me and I could not leave this place. You belong out here," Gaila waved an arm over the meadow and toward the sky, "with the air. I am bound to the earth in a way I could not relinquish, nor should I."

"So we are too different? Destined to be alone?" Gaila laughed then, a ringing laugh and her dark eyes sparkled in the starlight.

"Alone? I am not alone, I do love Dolin and this is my home and my family and the choice I have made and I do not regret it. Legolas Greenleaf, when was the last time you were alone?"

"A few minutes ago. Perhaps even now." Gaila's smile faded, but did not die.

"You are my brother, Legolas, and I will love you as such for all of my life. You are never alone as long as I live. There are those who love you more than even I, who chose your path as their own. Never destined to be alone, for destiny placed you together."

"Speak plainly! I do not know what you mean."

"No. No, you don't, but I have faith that you will. Mayhaps you should refrain from the ale. It has addled your brain in a way I believe you will find embarrassing at a later time." Gaila turned and stepped back into the cave, leaving Legolas staring after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any recognizable character, Tolkien does. All hail Tolkien. **

***Indicated thoughts***

"You are missing the celebration, Master Elf," murmured Gimli as he emerged from the darkness of the caverns behind Legolas. The elf sighed. If it was not one, it was the other that would not let him be, not let him think!

"Aye, my friend, I am sorry. My thoughts run too wild for the closeness of the cave."

"Tell me what troubles you. I can see the weight of it even now, in the midst of what should be days of merriment. Out with it, elf. I grow weary of your brooding," rumbled Gimli. Legolas whipped around to face Gimli, surprised at his friend's tone.

"I am sorry if I have been an unwelcome influence on the marriage of your sister, Gimli." Legolas drew himself up and tried to keep an even tone. "I can leave, if that is what you wish."

"Bollocks! That is not what I mean, and you know it quite well!" Gimli softened his tone and willed himself to patience. "Legolas, I have long counted you my closest friend and I yours. Why do you choose now to keep things from me when I would share the burden of your heart?" Legolas did not respond for a long moment, but studied the dwarf before him. Gimli was his greatest friend, his brother in all but blood. That fact somehow made this conversation harder rather than easier.

"I fear I am confounded by something your sister has said to me," said Legolas slowly. Gimli snorted a laugh.

"And how precisely is that different from any other day?" Legolas did not return Gimli's smile, but he felt his heart unclench a fraction.

"Forgive me for speaking of your sister in this manner, but she spoke of destiny, and pathways, and of never being alone, but she married another!"

"Would you have married her, Legolas?"

"I do not know!" exclaimed the elf, rising in a fit of energy and standing as still as stone. "I do not know," Legolas repeated in a whisper. "Not that it matters now, but could such a thing exist?" he continued. "Could a dwarf and an elf live and work and love and share a life together?" Legolas turned to look to Gimli only to see the dwarf shaking with silent laughter. "I fail to see the humor, Master Dwarf! Your sister has called me addled, you are laughing when you pledged to help me, and I do not understand!" Gimli took a deep breath and leaned back to regard the elf.

"Is that what has troubled you so? How a dwarf and an elf could share their lives in this day and age?"

"Yes. No. Partly…I cannot decide if it is your sister, or if I fear I have missed my chance to have the sort of life marriage offers or it is something else entirely."

"Forgive me if I have misunderstood all this time, Legolas, but I was under the impression that Elves lived forever. I believe you have many years to find a wife, if that is what you desire." Legolas could not ignore the fondness in Gimli's voice. "But allow me to lay one of your fears to rest, shall I? I have followed you into the forests and you have accompanied me into earth. You have been present at my greatest triumphs and my everyday struggles. I have seen more wonders at your side than I had ever dreamt of beholding. You and I, elf and dwarf, have made a rather good study at sharing a life, Legolas. You are my dearest friend, and I love you as I have never loved another. How could you doubt this? How could you think yourself alone?"

Legolas could not move. Gimli's words filled his head, spinning with the memory of what Gaila had said earlier. _'There are those who love you more than even I, who chose your path as their own. Never destined to be alone, for destiny placed you together.'_ All that time she'd been talking about Gimli, and Legolas had never even thought… Gimli had braved the dangers of the forests and wild lands and Elves who had no love of Dwarves in order to travel with him. Gimli left his family and his realm for months at a time to be with Legolas. And Legolas himself did no less, spending time in caves and amongst Dwarves, away from his own lands. Legolas dropped to his knees before Gimli and wrapped the surprised dwarf in a strong embrace.

"I am sorry, Gimli, I am so sorry. I did not mean to dismiss what we have shared, what you have given up." Gimli's muscled arms returned the hug before pushing the elf away to look him in the eye.

"Listen to me, you tree-headed elf! I have given up nothing! I feel sometimes as though I had no choice in the matter at all, being your friend, but I do not for one moment regret it! Fate may have thrown us together for a great and terrible task, but I chose to stay by your side when it was all over. And that is life, Legolas, the small acts that make up days, and years and lifetimes. It cannot always be things worthy of songs."

"Be that as it may, friend dwarf, "asked Legolas, his eyes shining, "but you still find ways to amaze me. Everyday."

"Because elves are flighty, silly creatures and so easily impressed," responded Gimli without pause. Legolas squeezed Gimli's shoulders once and then rose smoothly to his feet. "Do you find yourself in a better humor?" asked Gimli .

"I do. I have been a fool, as your sister said. Blind to the things before me. I shall endeavor to do better."

"A foolish Elf? Really, I am utterly shocked," deadpanned Gimli, but it was spoiled by the smile beneath the beard. "Shall we return to the party?"

"Indeed, Gimli. Lead the way."


End file.
